Rendering data using different visual data mining techniques for enhanced visualization is an emerging trend used to display, analyze, and explore multi-dimensional data, such as scientific data. Visualization of the multi-dimensional data may be defined as use of computer-supported, interactive, visual representations of the multi-dimensional data in order to amplify cognition. Presently, various visual data mining tools and visualization techniques exist for graphically rendering the multi-dimensional data.
Typically, when rendering the multi-dimensional data with a large number of features, the visual data mining tools graphically represent the multi-dimensional data into a lesser dimensional space after applying an automated data mining algorithm or technique. This may result in completely ignoring the contribution of individual features of the multi-dimensional data or decomposition of the information pertaining to the individual features.